


take me into your loving arms

by ambrosespellmans



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Freya's Gay Panic; The Sequel, How Do I Tag, IK it's summer when i'm putting this up, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmans/pseuds/ambrosespellmans
Summary: Almost a year following the departure of her family, Freya finally opens herself back up to Keelin.





	take me into your loving arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first real explicit thing, i'm not good at smut, but I tried!

The first time Keelin and Freya had sex following the latter practically losing her family was different.  They had made love beforehand, but never with this amount of baggage surrounding them.

 

It was Christmas Eve and they had both had a couple of drinks, but not enough to be counted as actually drunk (damned supernatural inhibitions).  Then whilst watching television in the now lonely-feeling lot where the Mikaelson family had once thrived, the two had began to kiss.

 

It began to escalate, the television now just background noise as frantic hands tore at irritating pieces of clothing and cast them aside.  Freya shuffled so that she was on the bottom of the slightly uncomfortable sofa, knowing it’dve been more practical if they had taken their exploits upstairs.

 

Unfortunately, they were too lost in the moment, bare flesh touching as panted moans escaped clashing lips.

 

Keelin broke away to breathily ask, “Are you sure?”, knowing her girlfriend had been reluctant due to a pretty solid reason -- the witch’s world had been torn from right under her feet.

 

Keelin’s eyes flickered over Freya’s form -- her pupils were blown, black swallowing green, and her naked breasts were heaving from the excitement, nipples pebbled from cold air.  She was already wet against Keelin’s leg, her slick core desperate to be touched.

 

_ “Please…”  _ Freya rasped, her voice thick with desire, “Fuck me.”

 

The desperation in the witch’s tone was enough to send Keelin reeling and she crashed their lips together once more, tongues sliding against each other as they moaned frantically.

 

The werewolf broke away again, this time to mark her way down Freya’s neck, nibbling and sucking on the skin there.  Meanwhile, one of her hands cupped one of Freya’s breasts and she thumbed at the nipple, worrying it as if she couldn’t physically let go.

 

Freya gasped a moan and arched up into the doctor’s skilled hands, already feeling shooting stars of pleasure form inside her.  She bit her lip, needing more.

 

When Keelin was satisfied that she had left a sizable mark on Freya’s neck, she pulled back and remarked, “Looks like someone’s wearing a scarf tomorrow.”

 

“Maybe I won’t…” Freya challenged breathlessly, “Give Josh a heart atta--  _ oh!” _

 

Keelin’s mouth and soft lips had moved to wrap around her other nipple whilst her fingers remained worrying the first one.   The werewolf’s tongue lapped and sucked, bringing the nub to a sharp point and sending jolts of electricity raging through Freya’s body.

 

Sweat was beginning to form on the witch’s forehead and she hadn’t even been touched properly yet.  She arched up more, surprised by the panting that passed through her lips.

 

_ “Keelin, please…”  _ she pleaded, eyes shutting tight.

 

Keelin pulled away, smirking, “All good things come to those who wait.”

 

Well Freya had waited enough.  She flipped them immediately and without warning, shoved two fingers straight into Keelin’s heat and began thrusting them.

 

_ “Fuck!”  _ Keelin cried, overcome by the shockwave of pleasure rocketing through her.

 

Freya’s thumb danced along Keelin’s clit before pressing down, drawing a sound that sounded more like a roar than anything human from the wolf’s lips.

 

_ “I-- holy shit!”  _ Keelin gasped, tossing her head back.

 

Freya added another finger and moved to suck on Keelin’s dusty nipples, rejoicing in the haggard scream it wrought.  Keelin was a furnace -- burning hot, too hot.

 

_ “I-I’m going to-- ah!”  _ Keelin announced, not caring if the whole damn quarter heard her.

 

Freya’s pace increased, as did her minstrations on Keelin’s breasts and the wolf could swear she felt the witch smirk against her skin as she soared over the edge, her vision whiting out at the edges.

 

Keelin arched up and choked a cry, which then broke down into softer moans as she came down from the high, panting heavily.  Dark, sweaty hair stuck to her forehead and she blinked a couple of times before seeing Freya come up and give a grin.

 

“My turn now.” the witch wet her lips.

 

Keelin nodded, “Give me a minute.”   
  


“Didn’t know werewolves had to have refractory periods.” the blonde mocked.

 

Keelin shrugged, “Not all werewolves get fucked by the legendary Freya Mikaelson.”

 

“‘Legendary’?  I think that’s a bit of an overstatement.” Freya remarked.

 

The wolf responded, “Of course you  _ would.   _ You’ve never been fucked by yourself.  Or maybe you have.  I don’t know.” Keelin then signalled at her girlfriend, “On your back.”

 

Freya shuffled so she was back underneath, “You know, I kind of feel guilty about defiling my siblings’ sofa.”

 

_ “‘Kind of’?”  _ Keelin asked, still trying to get her breath back.

 

Freya retorted, “Well, to be fair, they have been pretty irritating at times, plus this sofa’s technically ours now.”

 

_ “‘Ours’?”  _ Keelin put on a mock facade of flattery, “Oh, Miss Mikaelson, you really see me like that?  As someone you can share things with?”

 

Freya nodded, her tone going deadly serious, “Of course I do.” she paused, “Because--” she choked up and had to wait a second to try again, “Because I love you.”   
  


That seemed to catch Keelin off guard; she knew that Freya often had difficulty expressing her emotions due to everything she had been through fashioning her into an tough, iron woman who was supposed to do and sacrifice all for family.

 

That had been the woman she had seen when they had first met, under less than romantic circumstances.  Oh, how she had  _ hated  _ Freya at first.  But slowly and surely, that hatred turned to attraction, which was now the strongest thing she had ever felt her entire life, even stronger than the grief she had felt over her parents.

  
It was love.  Undeniable, gracious, beautiful love.

 

She took the witch’s face between her hands, searching her beautiful, forest green eyes to see a hint of any takebacks, but saw nothing but adoration.  Not many people had looked at her in such a way, probably  _ less  _ in Freya’s case (not many people would be able to crack through the tough shell around her heart), but she knew she only wanted one person to look at her that way for the rest of her existence.

 

“I love you too.” she confessed, and it was the truth.

 

They kissed and it was calmer than the ones they had been having before, a quiet, beautiful moment between two women who loved each other.  They then rested their foreheads against each other in a moment of serenity.

 

After a few minutes, Freya whispered, “So, about that thing you owe me?” when Keelin pulled away, she frowned and asked, “Did I ruin the moment?”

 

“No, no, of course not!” Keelin giggled, “In fact, I was wanting to get back to where we were.” her eyes darkened with lust as she looked over Freya’s form and she wet her lips before ordering, _ “Lie back.” _

 

Freya bit her lower lip and lowered herself to lie back against the sofa, waiting for Keelin’s commands.

 

“Close your eyes.” the wolf said, lowering her head to hover above Freya’s stomach.

 

Freya did as she was told and a second later, felt Keelin’s lips touch her skin, kissing her midsection before descending, spending a brief couple of seconds to dip her tongue in the witch’s navel before continuing.

 

She parted Freya’s legs, baring her sopping core to her and the witch felt Keelin grin against her kneecap.  Keelin began to kiss down her thighs, dragging it out long enough to cause Freya to whine.

 

“Shh, baby.” Keelin soothed, “Soon.”

 

Torturously, Keelin stroked up and down Freya’s thighs, dragging it out as long as she could bear to, which wasn’t very long.   
  


Freya almost wept a few seconds later when the first finger slid into her -- in fact, she was pretty sure that she did, and that there were tears now rolling down her cheeks.

 

The haze of absolute bliss was confusing, however, so she was unable to tell.

 

Keelin added another finger and began scissoring them, revelling in the whines and whimpers coming from Freya.

 

“What do you want?” the wolf asked, keeping up a steady pace.

 

Freya groaned, “I-I want…  _ fuck…”  _ she threw back her head, one hand going to tease at her nipples whilst the other stroked in Keelin’s hair,  _ “Please.  O-Oh, God… please.” _

 

“Please, what?” Keelin grinned, knowing she was being positively  _ evil  _ now.

 

Just looking at Freya twisting, desperate for release, was simultaneously the most pitiful and hottest thing she had ever seen.  She couldn’t keep this up for long, dragging it out.  It just wasn’t fair, especially since she had already came.  Still, it was satisfying to know that she had reduced this goddess of a woman to begging.

 

Keelin increased her pace slightly and heard Freya  _ sob  _ with need, her hand tightening in the werewolf’s hair.

 

_ “Fuck, y-your mouth!”  _ Freya gasped, “I need your mouth, please!”

 

Finally, Keelin caved and pulled her girlfriend’s legs over her shoulders, moving in to allow her the pleasure she seeked.  She pulled out her fingers, hearing Freya whine at the loss but that whine cut off into a breathy moan when Keelin lapped over her for the first time in forever.

 

Holding her open with two fingers, Keelin began to lick at Freya’s heat with desperation, poking her tongue against the witch’s clit curiously.  When she heard Freya shout above her, she knew that she had found a spot to focus on.

 

Something she loved is how  _ loud  _ Freya would get.  In the throes of passion, she would scream like a banshee, shameless and one of the hottest things in existence.

 

At first, she had been a bit shy and tried to stifle herself but now she didn’t care, she was being loved and fucked and she would be as loud as she wanted.

 

_ “Keeli--”  _ Freya broke off into another wordless cry, undulating her hips up to Keelin’s face and tossing her head frantically, _ “F-Fuck!” _

 

Her hands scrabbled for purchase, one moving through Keelin’s massive, endless wave of curls whilst the other at first played with her breast, then moved to grip and scratch the chair arm.

 

_ “Shit, shit, shit!”  _ she repeated in a mantra, warmth bubbling up inside her as her cheeks heated up.

 

The cries, whimpers and screams leaving her were damn near sinful, as was the barrage of curse words that were mingled in.  She wept Keelin’s name, hoping that everyone walking past the compound would know who she belonged to.

 

Pleasure shot through her like a lightning strike and she could feel herself her riding a wave of bliss, about to soar over the edge and head into a cataclysm of nirvana and pure and utter peace.

 

She could’ve died right there and then and she’dve been happy, with the girl she loved bringing her to the most powerful orgasm she had ever had (at least, it felt that way).

 

Her moans and cries rose in pitch and tempo as she felt the crackling, familiar sense of magic crackling through her veins and with one long, drawn out scream, she flew off the edge, her climax hitting her like a freight train.

 

As she arched backwards, her eyes rolling back in her skull, face contorted in utter heavenly bliss, she heard all of the lightbulbs in the room explode, enveloping them in darkness as she came and came and came some more.

 

It took what felt like forever to come back down, but when she did, she drowsily opened her eyes and saw that Keelin had moved to get some candles and a blanket.  The wolf sat back down, resting her head on Freya’s chest and listening to her exhausted pants.

 

“Holy shit.” Freya exhaled when she was finally able to speak again, “Did I blow out all of the lights in the compound?”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Keelin laughed, which made Freya laugh too.

 

After a moment, the wolf asked, “I got some candles… could you??”

 

The light of the black and white cheesy romance movie on the television was still a bit of clarity, but mostly, darkness surrounded them, at least until Freya flicked her wrist and all of the candles simultaneously ignited.

 

“What time is it?” Keelin wondered.

 

Freya grabbed the remote and clicked, blinking at the obnoxiously bright words on the screen, “12:07. __ Christmas Day.”

 

Keelin smiled and kissed Freya’s cheek, “Merry Christmas.”

 

“Merry Christmas.” Freya parrotted back, stroking back her girlfriend’s hair tiredly, “Love you.”

 

Keelin replied, “Love you too.” but when she looked up, Freya was already fast asleep, and the wolf couldn’t blame her.

 

Keelin took the remote from Freya’s limp hand, switched off the television and blew out the closest candle before kissing Freya’s forehead gently and resting her head on her shoulder, pulling the blanket close.

 

It didn’t take her long to fall asleep afterward either, dreaming about how much she loved the woman below her, how much they had been through together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lgbtcanaries)   
>  [my tumblr](http://legendsofgaymorrow.tumblr.com)


End file.
